Piano Man
by yuni30
Summary: This is a story related to my newest fanfic, starring the first mate of the WRATH. If you've read the story, you'll understand.


**Lookie here people! I made a song fic based off of my newest story, Wrath's Voyge, previously known as Father and Daughter… I thought the name made no sense… So anywho… Read it, review it, don't murder me with criticism… the usual deal. (note: this is set before Silver becomes a cyborg… and he's a tad bit younger.)**

**Disclaimer: Piano man belongs to Billy Joel. Silver belongs to Disney and Robert Louis Stevenson, **_**Blood Wrath **_**belongs to me also does Zhoul, our dear catty first officer I had dedicated to my favorite kitty! **

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sittin' next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin  
He says, "Son can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"_

A young male felid known as Zhoul on the notorious _Blood Wrath _worked as a deck hand under a feisty and conniving ursid's rule. They had stopped at a planet to gather supplies and the captain had thought it fitting to treat his crew to a visit to a bar he knew well, the Spy-Glass.

They sat around in the smoke filled bar, him not one to drink but rather sing his heart out in front of people. The captain he had come to know as John Silver sat next to him, giving him wary glances as he sipped his beer. "Why don't yeh sing fer us, Soul Singer," Silver slurred out, a tad bit drunk from the beer, using the name he had bestowed on him the first time he had heard the kid's voice.

_[Chorus]  
La la la de de da  
La la de de da da da  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright  
_

Zhoul didn't really think it wise, but seeing as it was his talent... and a chance to earn a couple of coins… he decided to jump up and sing.

And boy did he sing. It pleased the drunken and otherwise dangerous crew. Everyone tried to join in, but them not being able to carry a tune due to their spiked minds dropped off and just swayed their heads back and forth to the young lad's song.

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says "Bill, I believe this is killing me"  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place."  
_

As he finished his song he saw Silver walking around, cheerily whistling the tune he had just sung, getting his crew drinks, him being the owner of the bar, tell the mass it was on the house and lighting the crew of the _Blood Wrath_'s pipes if need be. His face went glum as he sat back at his previous seat.

Zhoul sat beside him, wondering what the deal was with him. Silver, noticing the kid's pondering look indulged. "T'ere's a place I'd like ta get ta called 'Treasure Planet' where Cap'n Flint's trove is stored. Wish I could get t'ere but I haven't a blasted clue where ta go."__

La la la de de da  
La la de de da da da  


Zhoul glanced at the crew still humming the tune he had just sung. He sighed, almost wanting to kill Silver's confidence in his belief of the long lost planet by saying it probably hadn't existed. He sighed, deciding if he wanted to stay in one piece, to "keep his yap shut, and lie low," as Silver had stated once.

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the navy  
And probably will be for life  
_

He looked at a crew member who was yammering on how he couldn't find a long and good relationship to another who wanted to kill himself 'cause he'd probably die a pirate. He rolled his eyes and wondered if he should sing another song.

_And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone  
_

He glanced around the bar, a waitress asking for a vote on a particular beer and a few gents in ties drinking to death cause they're lives are way to dull for them.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright.  
_

"Wonder if I should sing again…," Zhoul began to ponder aloud. Silver heard this as he another swig of his rum and glanced at the seventeen year old Felid. "Sing anot'er song, lad. People be dyin' ta here dat gand voice o' yers," the ursid captain stated cheerfully, drunk.

Again the kid jumped on stage to sing his heart and soul out.__

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday,  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for awhile.  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say "Man, what are you doin' here?"  


He took in the smell of the bar, the scent of stew, beer and tobacco filled his senses and he sung like he was to die the next day. At the end of this one everyone threw coins at the stage and Zhoul smirked, glancing at Silver who had a very cheerful disposition, probably knowing his part in earning the broke boy some cash.

Zhoul heard from the audience someone tell him, "Kid, yeh got too much talent fer it ta be wastin' away here. The life of a savage sailor ain't you." It was Silver, of course. He knew of his handy ways and great voice. He knew of the kid's possible potential as an officer. He nodded at this. The man was right, he was wasting his talent.

He decided to sing another round of songs…

_La la la de de da  
La la de de da da da  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright._

The next song boasted of a man who led a life of piracy and had also gone soft due to a kid whom was under his charge. He sung this grandly and barely stopped for air. Everyone joined in; never knowing the song would come true.

Strangely enough, Silver had thought about that during watch over the rowdy and demonic Vister whom threatened the crew's safety. He had never thought that the first officer's song would be true. The song went like this:

(Not with the song above)

_A pirate of tale gone soft had he, _

_Cared about a boy whom would be _

_Captain of a grand vessel and crew_

_This tale is never been true,_

_But who knows, my dear friends, it could be you..._


End file.
